1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of exchanging a machine part of a machine plant whose principal machine parts are coupled to one another an are arranged on a common table plate which is anchored via individual supports in the ground either directly or via a sole plate, and which has recesses for accommodating the machine parts.
2. Discussion of Background
The multi-housing turbine group of a steam power plant in particular is regarded as such a machine plant, the machine parts being in the form of the individual turbine parts and the generator.
If a machine part is replaced, the size of the recess in the table plate must be adapted to the dimensions of the new machine part. This is done upon enlarging the recess by chipping out concrete and cutting off steel reinforcing rods. If the recess has to be made smaller, the steel reinforcing rods are exposed by chipping out concrete, and new steel reinforcing rods are attached, encased and covered with concrete. This concrete work produces a great deal of noise and dust and is very time-consuming and is thus very cost-intensive due to the long idle period of the steam turbine group.
Here, it is especially time-consuming to make the recess in the table plate smaller, since the exposing and attaching of the steel reinforcing rods has to be done very carefully, and the concrete surfaces are to be treated and prepared carefully in order to obtain a stable connection between the table plate and the freshly applied concrete.